


Sex life

by skampanda



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy x boy, Frustration, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Teasing, Top Isak, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skampanda/pseuds/skampanda
Summary: "What are you thinking about?""You. Me. Alone. In bed"Even laughed and twisted the younger boy's curls in his hand. God, he loved his hair."I love it when you're so needy" He whispered in Isak's ear with low voice.-Basically this is all about Isak and Even's sex life.





	1. Frustrated Isak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I thought a loong time if I should post this or not. I usually do not write this kind of stuff, or read, but some people (hopefully) like to read about evak's sexual life. This chapter doesn't really have any sex or stuff, but we'll get there later.

Isak was laying in his bed, as usual. His eyes wandered on the screen of his computer, pupils widening in lust.

 

He doesn't watch porn that much, especially not now that he has Even. But the thing was, Even was having a lot of exams and family-stuff, which meant less time for him and his boyfriend. Isak thought it really sucked.

 

They hadn't had sex for two weeks, which was really un-usual. On a good day they'd fuck at least twice.

 

And it was ripping Isak apart. He admitted it, he is clingy and needy when it comes to Even. But damn, his boyfriend is just so perfect.

 

Slowly Isak slid his right hand in his pants, palming his hard-on.

 

On the video he was watching from PornHub had two really fit men fucking in doggystyle. Then they switched the position and the one bottoming earlier was now topping.

 

_'Why don't we do that more often'_

Isak thought. He was usually the bottom, but had tried topping maybe like, two times? First time in the hotel suite and second time he didn't even remember.

 

Maybe Even didn't like it, bottoming. And of course Isak didn't complain, but the idea kept lingering in his mind.

 

Isak stopped thinking about that, because at that very moment all he wanted to feel was himself coming.

And so he did.

 

-

 

Three weeks.

 

Isak was slowly going crazy.

 

They could've had more alone time on the days they had no tests, Even and Isak, but the older boy always invited other people to hang around with them.

 

Now that all the exam-stuff was over, Isak had only one thing in his mind.

Making Even beg for what he's been begging for the last 21 days.

 

 -

 

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"You. Me. Alone. In bed"

 

Even laughed and twisted the younger boy's curls in his hand. God, he loved his hair.

 

"I love it when you're so needy" He whispered in Isak's ear with low voice.

 

_'God he's so hot'_

 

Isak usually wasn't the one for any pda stuff, but in that moment, he just wanted to achieve his goals. And so he kissed Even with all the passion he could give.

 

However, they were in the cafeteria with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. He didn't want to be 'that couple' who always make out and make everything awkward. So what he did, was moving inches closer to Even, just so little no one else could have noticed, and ran his hand slowly on Even's thight.

 

He noticed Even tensing up a little under his touch.

 

Minutes later his hand was dangerously close to Even's manhood area, teasing his hot boyfriend, who seemed to have trouble on focusing in Magnus' talking.

 

"Baby" Even breathed into Isak's left ear.

 

Okay. He was turned on as hell.

 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Even stuttered as Isaks hand began to unzip his navy jeans.

 

"Drawing rainbows, duh. What the hell do you think I'm doing? I've been waiting for three fucking weeks to have some time alone with you, and I will be no longer the one waiting"

 

Even was taken back a little by Isak's respond. He seemed so desperate, yet so controllive and teasing.

 

He had no time to respond when the bell rang, and Isak was already walking away, leaving Even alone in the cafeteria with a painfully hard dick in his pants.

 

"Asshole" He groaned to himself.

 

**From Isak:**

Meet me after the last lesson

 

 

-

 

 

It was 15:39, still no Isak in sight.

 

Even got tired of standing by his boyfriend's locker and found the closest bench to sit on.

 

_'Where the hell is he?'_

 

"Hallo. Sorry for being late, the teacher kept us in" Isak's voice was light and his eyes were basically glowing.

 

"Mmhm.." Even mumbled and kissed his man on the lips.

 

"Do you have any idea how much the earlier thing in cafeteria today has been distracting me?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Isak played dumb.

 

"Fucker"

 

"I sure am"

 

"Let's go home so I can bury my dick in you" Even's so direct talking always made Isak flustered.

 

"Actually, I-I was thinking that maybe..." Isak was reddening in ashame.

 

_'Get your shit together, man'_

 

"Maybe what?" Even's bright eyes stared straight into Isak's.

 

Isak moved a little closer and took a quick breath. He's always been bad with stuff like this.

 

"That maybe, I could be the one burying my cock in you"

 

Now it was Even's turn to struggle on finding words. His eyes darkened slightly and his body temperature got much hotter.

 

"Jesus christ, shit. I-I..Yeah, yeah of course of course" 

 

Isak looked unimpressed. He thought maybe suggesting that was a mistake, maybe Even didn't like the idea. 

 

"It's fine if you don't want to, we ca-"

 

"I want to"

 

"Oh"

 

Isak looked down to his feet. Even lifted slowly his chin up with his hand, still looking into Isak's eyes. 

 

"I want you to be able to always tell me what you want, okay?" Even's soft voice made Isak's heart warm. He is so badly in love with that beautiful tall man.

 

"Now, why don't we stop by the store to buy some arrangement and go to your apartment" Even almost whispered to his boyfriend's ear.

 

Isak was confused for a moment.

 

"I thought we still had condoms and lube?" It made Even give a gentle laugh and he caressed Isak's cheekbone little.

 

"Eskild stole the lube"

 

The idea made Isak sick.

 

"What about the condoms? Didn't you buy like a huge packet of them?"

 

"Baby, you're bigger than me"

 

Isak blushed. He never thought about that, he actually didn't really care. He was more than pleasant with the size of Even's dick.

 

"Oh. Yeah right, let's go then"

 

 


	2. Best sex in months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues from where the first one ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Okay so this chapter has a loooot of sexual content. Hope you'll like it and remember to tell me ur opinions.

The two boys made their way to a small-ish supermarket. Their hands were locked together the whole time, smiling at each other.

 

Isak kept talking about his day and how Jonas has a new girlfriend, but all Even could focus on was the stuff Isak told him about 10 minutes ago.

 

_'He wants to top'_

 

Even was kinda nervous, it's been such a long time since they switched. He could barely even remember what it felt like to have a dick inside his ass. 

But he trusted Isak and that he'll never hurt him.

 

"Babe, everything okay? You didn't respond" Isak was suddenly worried about his boyfriend. 

 

"Yeah, all good. What was it again that you asked?" Even smiled when Isak's face softened with relief.

 

"Um yeah, I was wondering if you can pay because I managed to forget my creditcard home"

 

"Sure, anything for my princess"

 

Isak rolled his eyes but his smile only widened. They were so, so much in love.

 

 

-

 

 

"Strawberry? Lime? Hot chili?"

 

Even pushed Isak through the aisle in a shopping cart. 

 

"What the fuck? Hot chili? Who uses shit like that?" Isak laughed and grabbed a 250ml bottle of non-flavoured lube. 

 

"This one will do"

 

Even smiled. Six months ago Isak wouldn't had even said the word lube out loud in public. He was so insecure, in closet and clearly stressed out. 

 

Now however, he was 110% comfortable with his sexuality and being with Even. Of course kissing in school etc makes him a bit uncomfortable, but still. Even's so proud of his boyfriend.

 

"I love you" He said out of nowhere. He truly does. 

 

A small smile came across the boy's lips who was sitting in a shopping cart, legs crossed, holding a bottle of lube.

 

"After tonight you'll love me more" Isak said smirking. It was like a promise to Even, who was slightly blushing. Not something that you see everyday. 

 

They were so caught in the moment that they almost forgot about the condoms, until...

 

"SHIT! WE NEED CONDOMS!" Isak yelled in the middle of the store, making a few people stare in amusement.

 

"Jesus Isak, a little quieter please"

 

The younger boy blushed.

 

"Sorry"

 

-

 

"So..." 

 

They shared a look. Both kicked their shoes off and threw jackets on the floor, already making out. 

 

Even pressed wet kisses all over Isak's face and neck, then sucking in the skin on his throat. He started pushing them towards the bedroom. Luckily, none of Isak's roommates were home. 

 

"I may have asked them to go out for tonight" Isak explained when Even's scanned around the apartment.

 

"Oh. Why haven't we asked them to leave out until now?" Even asked between their passionate kisses.

 

"I'll show you, baby" 

 

Something twisted in Even's stomach. Lust, but also slight nervousness, which Isak seemed to notice.

 

"You'll be fine, okay? I love you" and then he kissed Even one last time before pushing him down to the bed. After taking a look at his beautiful boyfriend, Isak took off his shirt and pants. Even mirrored his acts.

 

Isak crawled on top of Even and they kissed again. Their erections against each others, hot skin touching.

 

Isak's mouth wandered lower on Even's body, until meeting the rim of his boxers. The sight when he slid them off surprised him.

 

"You shaved?" 

 

Isak looked up to his boyfriend's eyes. 

 

"Yeah, thought you'd like" Even responded, not breaking the eyecontact.

 

"Hell yes" It was all Isak got out before moving his gaze back to Even's crotch. His skin was like beautiful pale porcelain. It made him even more turned on.

 

Even moaned loudly when Isak licked the side of his dick, loving how Isak took control. Even was usually the one leading the way, but not that time.

 

"Faen..." he moaned and squirmed when Isak suddenly deepthroated him. 

 

_'When and where did he learn that?'_

 

He was a total goner under Isak's touch. One more thrust of Isak's mouth and he would come.

 

"Shit, stop. Don't wanna come yet"

 

Two seconds later Isak was facing Even again, their lips almost touching. Isak moved a bit and licked Even's earlobe.

 

"What do you want then?" Isak's voice was low and husky. He sounded so sexy and controlling to Even's ears.

 

Even was looking for words when Isak sucked his neck, moans escaping when the other boy found his soft spot. 

 

"Tell me and I'll give it all to you" Isak was now pressing kisses on Even's chest, moving lower to his left nipple. 

 

"I..shit...I want you. Your dick. In my ass" Even said almost out of breath. He could've came only from Isak sucking his nipples.

 

"Beg for it"

Isak was so commanding, and Even loved it.

 

Someday, he'll be dead because of this boy.

 

"Please, fuck me with that big cock of yours" Even was a whining mess, begging to feel Isak in him.

 

Soon Isak lost his boxers as well and opened the bottle of lube they had bought. 

 

Suddenly all the dominance was gone in Isak and he looked at his boyfriend with loving and caring eyes.

 

"This is gonna be cold, it was freezing outside" 

 

Even just nodded. He felt like he was about to burst, needed Isak in him right away. 

 

"Please" he whimpered.

 

Then he felt Isak's fingers spreading the lube over his asshole, slowly pushing one in.

 

_'So this is what it felt like'_

 

He needed more. Isak saw it on his eyes and pushed another finger in Even's hot ass.

 

"Oh my god you're so tight"

Isak cursed when adding third finger in Even. Of course Even was tight, he hadn't been fucked in like, five months. 

 

He was a hot rumbling mess when Isak hit just the right spot. Thousands of moans left his lips.

 

After a moment Isak stopped, pulled his fingers out and came up to kiss Even. 

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"Yes"

 

Isak turned quickly around and grabbed the box of condoms. He unwrapped one and gave one last kiss to Even before pulling away.

 

"Back or stomach?"

 

Even knew excatly what his boyfriend meant. He didn't bother to answer, just turned around so he was laying on his stomach.

 

"Shit, you're so hot Even" 

 

Isak lifted Even's hips up a little and adjusted himself behind him. He poured a good amount of lube on his fingers and spread it over Even's ass.

 

"This is gonna hurt a lot more than my fingers" Isak said.

 

"Just fuck me already" Even was desperate.

 

Isak took Even's command and pushed his tip in, letting Even get used to the size of him. 

 

"More"

 

"Shit baby, you feel so fucking good" Isak moaned when pushing himself more in.

 

Even tried his best to be relaxed, trying to get used to his ass being filled with Isak's dick. The length of him seemed to never end.

 

Minutes passed and Isak started moving slowly. He tried to be gentle, not wanting to hurt the man of his dreams. He pressed hot kisses on Even's back.

 

"Faster, please" Even was practically crying out. He was urging to come.

 

Pleasure becoming overwhelming when Isak thrusted in him fast and deep, hitting his g-spot almost every time.

 

Even felt like blacking out. He felt so fucking good.

 

"Jesus. I'm gonna come" Isak breathed out.

 

"Me too" Even managed to get out between his loud moans. Isak's neighbours will hate them, they both knew it.

 

Soon Even felt his orgasm coming. So did Isak.

 

They both came at the same time, breathing loud and moaning like there was no tomorrow. 

 

After a moment Isak pulled out of Even and slid the condom off. He tied it and threw into a trashcan. 

 

Even turned around and Isak fell next to him. They were both still catching their breaths. 

 

"That was the best sex we've had in months" Even said after a few minutes.

 

Isak laughed softly and turned to face his boyfriend. 

 

"I guess we should start switching the one bottoming and topping more often" 

 

"Hell yeah we will"

 

The next few hours they spent cuddling and just laying on the bed. At one point they got dressed and ordered a pizza.


	3. Tonight is all about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks later since the last chapter. This chapter ended up being more detailed and kinkier (is that even a word?) than the last ones, so please read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy again! Honestly i don't know if its a mistake to post this chapter. I know that Isak and Even are young and writing this kind of stuff is weird but its just a fiction and no one is forced to read it. thank you.

**From Even**

I miss you

     **From Isak**

Cmon Even it's been only one hour

 

and shouldn't you focus on ur class

**From Even**

I can't

 

I read somewhere that 10-12am is

the best time to have sex

**From Isak**

see u in the cafeteria at lunch

**From Even**

fuck u

 

-

 

Isak put his phone back into his pocket. Sana was smirking at him.

 

"Even?" She asked.

 

"Yeah"

Isak didn't have enough energy to have a real conversation about his relationship now, plus they had biology.

 

He's been very tired and stressed lately. This time though it's only school, not any family-stuff. 

 

-

 

"Ayee Isak!"

Mahdi yelled across the cafeteria while Isak was walking towards their main table.

 

Jonas, Magnus and Even were there already as well. Isak smiled at them and gave a weak "hi".

 

"Is everything okay?" Even whispered into his ear. 

 

"Yeah, just stress about school" Isak gave a honest answer.

 

"Hmm" Even hummed with wonder in his voice. Then he took out his phone and passionately focused on in for the whole lunch break.

 

-

 

Hours passed quickly, and before Isak could have noticed he was leaving his last lesson. He made his way to the lockers and saw Even there. 

 

"Hey babe" his boyfriend sounded soft and calming.

 

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asked Isak.

 

"Nothing special" Isak said while tossing his books into his locker. He could get a "the most messy locker of the year" award. 

 

"Well, I was thinking, that since you've been quite stressed out lately, maybe we could have a night to ourselves, at my place. Or actually my parents' place, they're not home" 

 

If Isak was honest, that was the best idea he had heard in the last ten days. He really needed some relaxing.

 

"I'd love that" he said smiling.

 

-

 

Even had everything planned for the night. He would make some dinner for them and make a nice warm bath for Isak. After that he'll make Isak feel so good he would forget all the reasons to his stress. He did some research during lunch, about how to relieve stress.

 

So, when they got to his parents' house, he acted like a real gentleman and took off Isak's coat. 

 

"Where are your parents?" 

Isak asked while following Even through the house. 

 

"Oh, they have some work stuff in Denmark, they'll be gone for the weekend" Even answered while tossing his backpack to a room which obviously wasn't his.

 

Then he made his way to the kitchen, Isak following his excat steps once again.

 

"You can sit somewhere. Anywhere"

 

Isak found a bar stool to sit on. He watched Even grabbing stuff from cabinets and the fridge.

 

"So um, should I help you or-"

 

"No" Even shutted Isak in. His boyfriend jumped a little at the respond.

 

"Sorry. I'll do everything tonight, okay. I want you to relax and enjoy"

 

"But I have to do something" Isak whined like a baby. He hated when Even spoiled him like this and all he ever gave back was sex and pizza.

 

"You can set the table then" 

 

-

 

Okay but like, the pasta Even made was beyond delicious, according to Isak. 

 

"I'm so full right now I can't even move" Isak announced while Even put the dishes into a dishwasher. 

 

"Too bad, I think the bath is ready for you" Even fake pouted and kissed the younger boy's cheek.

 

Suddenly he slid his hand under Isak's knees and lifted him up from the chair. He started walking towards the bathroom with Isak in his arms.

 

"You know I can walk by myself" 

Even shushed him with a kiss and opened the bathroom door. Isak's eyes widened at the sight.

 

"Wow" 

Isak was amazed.

 

_'Since when has Even been such a romantic guy?'_

 

There were like millions candles lighted and dark red rose petals in the bathtub. It was just really beautiful.

 

"You did this? For me?" He was touched by all the effort his boyfriend had made. 

 

"Yes" 

 

Isak wrapped his arms around Even's neck. He felt the joy and happiness bubbling in his whole body. 

 

"I am deeply _in_ _love_ with you, Even Bech Næsheim"

It wasn't more than a whisper, but it was enough to make Even's heart burst with love.

 

"And I'm _in_ _love_ with you, Isak Valtersen" he whispered back

 

It was such a soft moment. They kissed and rubbed their noses together.

 

"Now, why don't we get you out of these clothes" Even broke the beautiful silence. He started removing Isak's clothes.

 

Isak tried to undress himself, but Even just had told:

 

"I'll do it for you".

 

-

 

They sat in the tub opposite to each other, legs touching. It was a quite large bathtub. The water was nice and warm. Isak closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the moment.

 

Even was able to stay like that only for two minutes until he had to kiss the handsome creature in front of him. Soon they found themselves in the middle of a heated makeout session, Isak on Even's lap.

 

Isak began to slide his hand lower to Even's crotch but the older boy stopped him.

 

"Tonight's only about you" he whispered into Isak's ear.

Even's words made Isak's whole body weak and hot.

 

Even pulled Isak away and stood up from the tub. Then he lifted Isak up as well and pushed him against the nearest wall.

 

Their boners hardened second by second as their wet bodies brushed against each other. 

 

Even sucked on Isak's throat and travelled around Isak's stomach with his hands.

 

"Let's go to a bed" 

 

Even lead the way to a bedroom with a king-size bed. 

 

"You really want to have sex in your parents' bed?" Isak asked when he realised.

 

"Sure. It's not like they haven't had sex in my bed, so..." 

 

"Oh my god, I would have nightmares for the rest of my life" 

They both laughed.

 

"Yeah well, I was pretty disgusted for a few weeks after" Even admitted.

 

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Isak scanned Even's now dry and naked body while Even did the same to him.

 

"Remember when we had that discussion awhile ago, about how we'll tell each other everything we want to try, like you know, in bed" 

Even was suddenly all shy and slightly nervous. 

 

"Um yes...?" Isak was a little confused.

 

"I want to do something. For you" 

 

' _something'_

 

Isak panicked for a moment. He was a little afraid what Even had meant with " _something_ ".

 

"Nononono, nothing bad. I think you'll like it. Trust me" Even rushed when he saw the horrified look on Isak's face.

 

Isak let out a relieved breath. 

 

"Okay. I trust you" and he meant it. Isak had never trusted anyone like Even. 

 

Even swallowed and took a step closer.

 

"Can you close your eyes for me, only for a minute" He asked Isak who had the most innocent look on his face.

He was tensed up, his mind going through millions of theories what Even wanted to try. But he did what he was asked and closed his eyes. 

 

Soon he felt Even stepping back and heard him opening a zipper, probably his backpack. 

 

Then it was silent for a moment. 

 

Next thing he felt was Even's hot breathing against his neck. He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen.

 

"Please don't panic" Even said with low voice.

 

_'Why would I pa-'_

 

He felt something being tied around his head, covering his now wide open eyes. It was a thick fabric, he saw nothing through.

 

_'Oh...'_

 

Isak felt his knees going weak and body temperature raising like a sauna.

 

"Are you comfortable with this? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with" Even's voice was all soft again.

 

"Y-yes" Isak stuttered. He was turned on as hell.

 

Slowly he felt Even pushing him down to the soft bed. He lifted Isak's hands above his head.

 

"Can you keep these up here for me baby?" 

 

"And try not to move"

Even sounded already way more commanding.

 

Isak gulped and nodded. He never imagined him and Even like this. It never really even crossed his mind that Even would be into...bondage? It's not like there was any ropes or stuff, but still.

 

Anyways, Even had promised to make Isak feel good and he expected that promise to be filled. 

 

Even started placing wet kisses down his chest and stomach. He sucked the skin leaving red and purple marks everywhere.

 

And all Isak could to was to stay still and feel every single touch Even made. Every inch of his body wanted to move, but he wanted to obey Even.

 

"Your body is so so beautiful" Even whispered against his warm skin.

 

Isak was slowly turning into a hot mess under the other man's touch and mouth.

 

Even went even lower with the kisses. He caressed Isak's dick teasingly slow with his tongue. Just as Isak was ready to be blown by Even, the older boy travelled his tongue even more south.

 

' _Shitshitshitshit'_

 

A new kind of feeling twisted in Isak's stomach as Even blew air towards his asshole.

 

He couldn't almost handle the pleasure he felt when Even flicked his tongue over the rim. They had never done this before, even though Eskild had suggested Isak to do so. He just thought it would be weird. But jesus christ, it felt good.

 

"Baby" Isak moaned loudly while Even was doing magic with his mouth. Even's mouth felt so hot and wet, Isak had trouble on lasting any longer. Then Even pushed his tongue in and all Isak could do was whimper and squirm with pleasure. 

 

He still had his hands above his head and eyes blindfolded.

 

"E-Even...Im-Im gonna come" 

 

"Come for me baby" Even mumbled in his boyfriend's ass and pushed his tongue one last time in Isak.

 

When the younger boy cummed, Even licked it all away from his dick and stomach. He licked his lips and came up to kiss Isak.

 

Then he removed the blindfold and threw it on the floor.

 

"Oh my god" 

Even laughed at Isak's reaction and rolled next to him. 

 

"From now on I'll expect you to do shit like this every time I'm stressed out about anything"

 

Even smiled and kissed Isak softly.

 

"Anything for the man of my life" He whispered and turned them into a spooning position.

 

In that moment, they both felt nothing but pure happiness. And like Even had planned, Isak didn't even remember why he was so stressed earlier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been posting quite actively now bc I've been home for a few days. Please leave your opinions in the comments. love u <3


	4. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from where the last chapter ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Sorry for not updating in awhile

"Fuck..." Isak mumbled as the sun shone bright into the room. He rubbed his burning eyes and stretched the long arms of his.

 

_'Ow, shit'_

he thought when feeling the soreness in his arms and body. No complains tho, the night had been totally worth it.

 

Then he saw the blindfold laying on the floor and all the memories from last night poured into his mind. Maybe they should try new things more often. It was one of the hottest nights they've ever had. Isak could still feel Even's hot tongue on him.

 

' _Shit'_

 

And just like that, the boy with messy blond hair was turned on all over again.

 

The older boy was still asleep, laying like a starfish on his back. He was so beautiful like that, all innocent and soft. The mood was light and relaxed, thanks to Even's perfectly planned night.

 

There was no way Isak could've thanked him enough, at least that's what he thought. He wanted to give something back. Even had made him feel so good.

 

Slowly Isak crawled lower on the bed, trying his best not to wake Even. He carefully removed the cover from the man's body and pushed himself between Even's long legs.

 

Thank god he was a heavy sleeper.

 

Isak blew a little air to Even's dick, just to wake it up a bit. He pulled Even's black boxers down to his knees. The boy squirmed in his sleep, making Isak stop his acts for a moment. Soon Isak's hand caressed and massaged his boyfriend's dick, making him hard in seconds.

 

"Mmmmh..." 

_'Good, he's still asleep'_

 

Isak wasted no time and took Even in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and sucked gently. 

 

"Baby..." Even moaned, eyes narrowing half-awake.

 

It encouraged Isak enough to deepthroat him while massaging his balls.

 

"Isak...jesus" 

Even's moans made Isak hard and more needy.  

"God, you taste so good" Isak mumbled against Even's dick. 

 

Even was now totally 100% awake and grabbed Isak's hair. With no warning Isak pushed a finger inside Even making the other man almost scream. He was a hot trembling mess under Isak's touch. 

 

"Ah gonna come soon"

 

Isak pushed another finger in while sucking his boyfriend like there's no tomorrow. This had to be one of the best blowjobs Even had gotten in awhile. Soon Even felt himself coming into his man's wet mouth. Isak sucked and fingered Even through his orgasm. He swallowed every last drop of his cum.

 

"Good morning" Isak crawled back up to face Even, smiling wide. His cheeks were pink and lips swollen.

 

"That was the best fucking way to wake up"

 

-

 

"Isak! Hello my gay son!" Eskild hugged Isak the same second he stepped into the flat.

 

"Uhm, hi Eskild" Isak pushed his roommate away. 

 

Eskild followed Isak to his bedroom and threw himself on to the bed.

 

"So, how was your weekend?" Eskild was smirking and his eyebrows dancing. Isak blushed a bit as he thought about all the stuff he did with Even. He answered Eskild with a simple "Good".

 

"Oh c'mon, give me some details"

God he hated Eskild sometimes.

 

Isak kept saying no but the other man didn't seem to drop it. 

 

"It was really romantic, relaxing and stuff" 

Eskild's eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity. 

 

"So you had sex the whole weekend, didn't you?"

 

"No!"

 

He gave Isak the most unimpressed look ever. A smile creeped on his lips.

 

"Fine, jesus christ. We had sex. Is there a problem with that?"

 

"No, not at all. Just remember that as your guru I'm always here if you need to ask anything" Eskild patted Isak's shoulder. He was just about the exit the room when

 

"Wait"

 

Eskild turned around immediately and basically attacked Isak's bed again. There was no excitement in his eyes anymore, more like worry and concern.

 

"Yes, Isak?"

 

Isak was uncomfortable and had trouble opening his mouth again.

 

"Please Isak, you can tell me anything. Anything"

 

Isak sighed and took a few breaths before speaking up.

 

"I don't know if I'm pleasing Even enough, like I try really hard and all but I-I just it's-"

 

"Hey, hey, Isak relax. What makes you think like that?" Eskild gave a soft smile and followed every move Isak made.

 

"I don't know, it's just that he does all these super extra things and surprises me all the time and tries um new things and I'm just here, doing basic and boring stuff"

 

"Are we talking about sex or stuff generally?"

 

Isak went silent for a moment. He regretted bringing up this subject, but it really bothered him. Especially after that weekend.

 

"Sex. Or both, I don't know Eskild" Eskild saw how uncomfortable Isak was, but didn't know how to make it better. 

 

"Is there something you would like to do then? Something new and special?"

 

And that, was the big question that had been bothering Isak for too long now. He had discussed about asking each other what they wanted in bed with Even, but he was still so uncomfortable talking about it.

 

-

 

He felt like dying. Math was so not his thing. 

 

Even tossed his book and notes aside and grabbed a clean page of his sketchbook. 

 

First he drew hair, then eyes and nose. He was finished within thirty minutes. Even smiled at the fresh drawn picture of his boyfriend.

 

"Hello!" A very familiar voice yelled. Even had decided to spend more time at his parent's place.

 

"Hey" He went downstairs to greet his mother and father. They had their luggages thrown in the living room and both looked exhausted.

 

"Rough time at work?" Even asked.

 

"Yes, let's not even talk about that"

 

Even was just about to respond when his phone beeped. A message from Isak.

 

**From Isak**

Thank you sooo much for this weekend

 

 

 **From Even**  

Anything for the man of my life 

 

Love u

 

**From Isak**

Can u come to place tomorrow after school? 

 

 **From Even**  

Yeah ofc 

 

Goodnight Issy 

 

**From Isak**

Goodnight my beautiful boyfriend

 

-

 

Isak never asked a day before for Even to hang with him, they always made plans at the same day. He was up with something, Even was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave your comments about this chapter and fic. Love u!


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the last chapter. Warning! This chapter includes very explict smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a looong time! But hopefully this chapter is something you like.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and comments please! <3

The tram was emptier than usual. Even sat near the exit and scrolled through his phone. 

 

He had spent last night wondering if Isak really had something in mind. He wasn't his usual self in his messages last night. Or maybe he just imagined everything.

 

-

 

He walked to the school yard, searching for Isak. After a minute spotted him standing in a ring with Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus and some other guy he didn't recognize. 

 

"Hello" Even greeted the guys. Isak stopped chatting immediately and gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend.

 

"Hey, bro. You up to a party next friday?" Magnus asked after giving Even a bro-hug.

 

"Um if Isak's going then sure" He answered and gave Isak a questioning look. All Even got for an answer was just a small nod. He had a mysterious and teasing smile on his lips.

Yup, something was totally up with him. Even was now 500% sure of it.

 

-

 

He really should've done his math homework last night. It made his agony only worse that his teacher was a total pain in the ass. She had somehow found out about his bipolar disorder and treated him like a brain dead person after.

 

"Ugh what the fuck is this shit..." Even cursed under his breath as opening the next page of his book. He took a quick look on his phone under the desk. 

The time was 11.17am.

One message from Isak.

 

**From Isak**

How's math? This class is killing me

 

**From Even**

Terrible. I miss you

Is there something wrong? You've been a little strange since last night? 

Is it because of the weekend? 

Isak?

 

**From Isak**

Nonononono nothing's wrong

And trust me, I REALLY enjoyed the weekend

 

**F** **rom Even**

You sure?

**From Isak**

Yes Even. I'm sure. Like 2000% sure.

See u at lunch?

 

**From Even**

Yea, see you then my handsome boy

 

**From Isak**

Byeee

 

-

 

The clock was 15.30 now, and Even was standing next to Isak's locker. The other boy was trying to fit his books in there.

 

"Need a hand?"

 

"No, I got it" Isak said after he finally managed to close the door. They both knew all the books were gonna fall out the second he would open the door again.

 

"So...your place?"

Isak took Even's hand and nodded. Their tightly locked hands made Even smile. 

 

There wasn't much talking when they walked down the streets. Normally a little silence wouldn't bother Even, but at that time it felt...weird? Isak was kind of tense as they walked.

-

 

They were waiting for their tram. Even stopped telling his story about bisexual animals being underrated when realised Isak wasn't listening. 

 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He didn't mean to sound so annoyed, but he did. He was worried about Isak.

 

"Nothing"

 

Even stared into Isak's eyes, forcing him to look back. He could tell Isak wanted to say something. One step closer and he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Tell me, please" Even whispered into Isak's ear. The blonde tensed up for a moment. Isak took a quick deep breath and felt himself more relaxed again.

 

"I want to take control over you, like you know be in charge and stuff" Isak blushed the second words came out of his mouth. Even was confused.

 

"I'm sorry, take control how? I mean like mine and Sonja's relationship went south because she was so con-"

 

"Even, baby, no"

Isak's voice was rough and he gave a very determined look. His eyes were telling him to figure it out. There was also insecurity in them. 

 

It took Even solid three minutes to get his brain cells working. "OH MY GOD, Isak, I am so so sorry" Even almost choked when he realized what Isak had meant. His boyfriend gave him a new look he couldn't quite recognize and looked around to see how many people had heard them. 

 

_'Great fucking job Even, now you embarrassed your boyfriend and made yourself look dumb'_

 

"Shit, Isak. That's like, so hot. You mean with ties and stuff?" His question was left ignored.

 

Even immediately felt himself getting turned on as he thought about Isak in a situation like that. His imagination was going wild and his clothes felt tighter and thicker.

 

_'Get your shit together man, you're in public'_

 

"You're not like, disgusted? Mad? Unwilling to try?" There was so much insecurity in Isak's bright eyes, too much for Even to ignore it. He thought Isak was crazy when asking if he was mad.

 

"I would never, ever, be disgusted of you or anything you suggest. And seriously, I'm sorry for being dumb" Even apologised. He squeezed Isak's side a little.

 

"And to be honest, I really, really like the idea" Even whispered with a low voice. A familiar fire flamed up in Isak's eyes and his pupils widened a bit. God, Isak was gonna be the death of Even.

 

"Good"

 

-

 

Sexual tension between them was huge. Luckily, there were only a few people in the tram along with Isak and Even. Just a few old ladys with groceries. 

 

Isak kept teasing Even by moving his hand all over his thights. The older boy felt like going crazy soon. It took every last drop of energy in Even to not fuck Isak right there and then.

 

"Isak, you need to stop" 

Isak gave him the most innocent look ever. Seriously, he looked like a lost puppy.

Well, that was until he cupped Even's dick through his pants making the older boy lose all last of his shit.

 

"Ugh... fuck" Even couldn't help but moan when the fingers of Isak's squeezed his hard-on. He knew they needed to stop, but jesus christ it was hard.

 

"Baby, seriously, not here" he whisper-shouted. Soon fingers were removed from him and Isak smiled his stupid gorgeous smile that made Even so fucking gone every time.

 

-

 

"Hallo? Eskild? Linn?" Isak's voice echoed through their, his, apartment. 

No response.

 

"Perfect" Isak muttered smirking. He reached up to pet Even's left cheek. The skin was soft and really warm. Even looked down and smiled gently. Both boys ignored their painfully hard dicks and just enjoyed the soft moment they were having. It was so silent, yet their hearts were screaming. No words were needed, you could see them in both of their eyes.

 

But as always, everything eventually comes to an end.

 

"Now get in the bedroom and strip your clothes for me" Softness from Isak's gaze was now gone. His pupils were wide and small smirk lingered on his lips. Even was left standing alone, face flustered and pink-ish, when Isak walked into...Eskild's room?

 

_'The hell is he doing there?'_

 

Then Even's brain started functioning again and he basically ran to Isak's bedroom. Or their bedroom, considering the fact he pretty much spent every night there. He was quickly done removing his clothes.

 

Even usually wasn't nervous when it came to sex, but his palms were sweaty and breathing loud. Should he just lay still? Should he prep himself? Should he lay down into a sexy modelling pose?

His growing insecurity didn't get to live long because before Even knew, Isak was standing right behind him.

 

"You have to do nothing you don't want to, okay? Let's have a safeword... Romeo?"

 

"Romeo? Really?" Even chukled. 

 

"Yes, really. So, if you want to stop or it's too much, say romeo" Isak's tone was suddenly very serious. He really didn't want to push Even too much into anything. His boyfriend noticed that and gave a quick, yet so soft, kiss and a smile.

 

"Got it"

 

Isak nodded. Soon Even was pushed down to the bed. Isak climbed on top of him quickly, making Even lose his breath. The look in Isak's eyes was definitely something new. Even was sure that would cause the death of his.

 

"Now, let's see what we're gonna do with you..." Isak made a thinking face, while teased Even's body with his fingers. He traced them across Even's neck, then stomach and all the way down to his hipbones. Shivers ran all over the older boy's body.

 

"Okay, I'll need you to stay still now and not move even an inch, can you do that for me baby?"

Even answered by furiously nodding his head. It hurted him to be that turned on.

 

"Good"

 

Laying down still and watching your boyfriend kissing down your body wasn't excatly an easy thing to do. Even tried his best not to scream when Isak bit into the sensitive skin under his navel. 

 

Tongue, teeth, all the licking and biting made Even slowly lose his mind. Isak was driving him crazy. 

 

"Shh.. Patience baby" Isak shushed Even when he made a loud groan. How did he get himself into this?

 

"Fuck Even, did I make you this hard? Did I?" He takes Even into his hand, not moving it though. Even's incapable of words, so he nods once again.

 

Just when Even was sure Isak would stroke him, the hand was removed. In fact, suddenly Isak fully removed himself from the bed. 

 

"Baby..." Even whined.

 

Isak was clearly looking for something from the closet. His head was practically in there, leaving his bum high in the air.

 

"No words"

 

_Fuck_

 

Even's shock was real when Isak climbed back to the bed with a dildo and handcuffs in his hands. Seriously, when the fuck did he get those.

His thoughts were ended by Isak softly kissing him. Their lips connected in the most passionate way possible. 

 

"Raise your hands, will you?"

And Even did. He would do anything for the beautiful man on top of him. Only a second later his hands were handcuffed together above his head, making it difficult to move them. The cuffs were for sure gonna leave marks, but Even couldn't care less about that. Not when Isak looked at him like that, so hungry and turned on.

 

"Turn over"

Even rolled his body over as his boyfriend had commanded. Moving came out harder than expected with his hands cuffed together. 

 

Suddenly Even felt really exposed as Isak lifted his hips up. He was basically never insecure about his physical appearance, but in a position like that he couldn't help it. 

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking beautiful like this" Isak knew excatly how to talk to Even. Sometimes it felt like their minds were kind of connected.

 

It took Even every last bit of strength not to moan when Isak began kissing wetly his inner thights. His tongue traced patterns all over Even's warm skin and his teeth nibbling and biting every now and then.

A small moan accidentally escaped Even's lips, which made Isak stop. Even couldn't even look at him, scared of how his boyfriend would react.

 

Then a hand smacked his ass, hard.

 

It was a surprise, but for Even it was more unexpected how much he enjoyed it. He never had seen himself as a person who would've been into stuff like that.

 

"Be quiet or I'll have to punish you" Isak's voice was low and raspy. And oh boy that truly did something to Even.

 

"Nod if you understand"

Even nodded.

 

"Good"

Isak went back to what he was doing before, expect that time his mouth was way closer to Even's hole. Even practically choked when Isak's tongue flicked across his rim. They had done that before, but it was somehow different. This time it felt hotter.

 

Even's wrist were bruised by all the squirming caused by the overwhelming pleasure Isak was giving him. He wanted to scream so fucking loud when Isak dipped his tongue in. He fucked Even with it in a rhythm while his hand caressed Even's balls.

 

Even felt like exploding, it was too much. Too much pleasure.

 

Just as Even felt his orgasm coming, Isak stopped. He stopped everything. And that, it was probably the most frustrating thing Even had ever felt. First he was like in heaven and then suddenly everything stopped functioning.

 

"What the fuck Isak?!" He couldn't help it. He was just so fucking frustrated.

 

"Quiet! I told you I'd punish you if words were spoken"

Little did Isak know that was excatly what Even wanted. So he slapped his boyfriends ass, not once but three times. It caused a red handmark to appear on the skin. But it wasn't enough for Even, he wanted more. He loved every second of that posessive and aggressive Isak.

 

"Fuck" he yelped as Isak slapped once more. 

 

"For fucks sake Even, you really don't want to obey my rules, don't you?" Isak wasn't really aggressive, no. He was just being very...dominative.

 

He lifted up Even's hips more and turned back to grab something. 

 

_A dildo_

 

Without any warning or lube, Isak pushed it in. There was still some salviva on the rim, but it still hurted. Not that Even didn't enjoy it. They had always used lube and condoms and prepared each others well before, so that was very new. 

 

"You're so good Even, so good for me baby" 

 

Another groan escaped Even's lips when the dildo hit his prostate. It was quite the same size as Isak, maybe a bit smaller.

 

Just as he thought he couldn't handle more pleasure, Isak pushed a button and he felt the dildo vibrating.

 

_'Oh my fucking god'_

 

It was kind of a blur after that. He felt like his whole body was on fire. It was so fucking good that tears fell from his eyes.

 

-

 

"Jesus fucking hell, Isak" 

 

Isak fell next to Even and gently rubbed his boyfriend's hands where the handcuffs were just removed from. They both had really intense orgasms and just laid there for awhile.

 

"I didn't know you had that in you, jesus fuck"

Isak blushed. _That boy just fucking blushed._

 

"How am I ever again gonna think of you as my sweet innocent cinnamon roll? I'm probably gonna remember this night for every second for the rest of my life!" 

 

"Oh fuck you Even"

 

"Not again, I'm kind of tired"

 

They both laughed at that. They were both tired. Even rolled himself closer and wrapped an arm around Isak. Their sheets were messy and skin sweaty but at that moment, it didn't matter.

 

"Let's sleep then"

 

"Yeah, goodnight baby"

 

"Goodnight Even"

 

-

 

"Have you used that dildo before?"

 

"Shut the fuck up Even and go back to sleep"

 


End file.
